Dragon Heart
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: A dragon is a vicious beast to encounter. It seems impossible to tame. But... Can Takanosuke quell a dragon's heart? Valentine's Day one shot, yaoi, TakanosukexSakyo.


A/N: This was a random one shot I decided to do for Valentine's Day. There isn't a lot of these fanfics out there (I'm honestly contemplating whether or not to write a lemon about these two), and I'm discontinuing Feather Dance because I just don't have enough inspiration to continue (plus, I have two other stories on my work load).

As this is yaoi, if you don't like it, hit the X button on your right or the back button on your left please.

Now, on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Beyblade Shogun Steel, or anything from Beyblade for that matter. Just the fanfic.

* * *

Dragon Heart

A dragon was something hardly anyone could capture. It was wild, an untamed force of nature not to be reckoned with. A spirit of freedom, its soul a burning flame like its fearsome breath. Its strength was unrivaled by few. A formidable foe to those who oppose it, a reliable friend in the hands of allies. Most wouldn't even think of trying to approach it in the first place.

This was what Taknaosuke thought of the heir to the dragon emperor, Sakyo.

Takanosuke lay on his back, watching the stars above him twinkle like fireflies as he was thinking. The constellation, Draco, slithered its body between the Dippers in such a graceful maneuver it seemed unreal, just like the power Sakyo had.

_Dragons are so powerful, yet acknowledge those with power as equals, _he realized. _Same with Sakyo and how he acknowledged Zyro as his rival. _

When the two of them were done training for the day - which, mind you, wasn't often, as they would go and train from the beginning of the day to the last glimmers of sunlight in the evening sky - the blonde would think about... well, anything really, from beyblade tactics to what the duo would do the next day.

But it always came back to those same feelings to what he thought about Sakyo. He didn't know why he always thought about the Dragoon user in such a way as to compare him to an actual dragon; Takanosuke just found it... some how fitting. Luckily, it had seemed as if Sakyo hadn't noticed him stare off into space like he was now, though he wasn't too sure on that. Sakyo was surprisingly perceptive.

The strange thing was, there was something oddly... attractive, about him, for lack of a better word. It made him blush a little thinking about it, though the pink that flushed across his cheeks was easily masked by the glowing embers of the fire before him. Sakyo was intimidating, yes, but there was something underneath that awesome aura...

"Takanosuke."

The blonde heard his being called, and turned to see Sakyo cooking fish he caught over the fire. "Are you eating?" he asked.

"Y-yea, I am," Taknaosuke replied, taking a fish and biting into it, savoring the flavor immensely. One thing he could say was that Sakyo was a great cook. He wondered how he learned to do something such as this.

His thoughts wandered off to the previous topic as the two of them ate in silence. It hadn't been a good two minutes before Sakyo called his name again. Takanosuke turned to his head to him, when Sakyo continued, "Tell me. What's on your mind? You've been spacing out about something for the past few days. What is it?"

The blonde flushed at this realization. He knew? He couldn't have. Takanosuke knew Sakyo had quite the meticulous eye, but he couldn't have...

"N-nothing," he lied.

"Don't lie to me," the redhead said severely, eyes narrowed in a small glare. Takanosuke flinched.

"It's just... I've been thinking... about how you're somewhat like a dragon, in a sense," Takanosuke said quietly, causing Sakyo's eyebrow to raise in intrigue. He turned his face away, blush darkening. "You're strong, a-and intimidating... and..."

Takanosuke didn't realize how close Sakyo had gotten when his chin was raised by the other male, forcing him to look in his crimson eyes. The Griffin user shook slightly as he was trapped in his gaze. But it was during that moment when he found out what was underneath that aura of Sakyo's.

"A-and... you're... beautiful..." Takanosuke finished.

For a few moments, Sakyo's eyes never left Takanosuke's. Then, he leaned in close to the younger boy's ear and whispered, causing shivers down Takanosuke's spine, "Why didn't you say anything beforehand?"

And with that, Takanosuke was caught in a heated kiss with the dragon emperor's heir, forcing him to the ground. The blonde was initially shocked, but his eyes narrowed in bliss, and he kissed back just as fierce, causing the redhead to give small growl in pleasure.

Takanosuke discovered that a dragon's heart, while it was possibly the strongest thing in its body, was also possibly the most radiant thing a dragon possessed.

* * *

A/N: I felt like this one shot was a tad bit rushed for the Valentine season. ;-; Welp...

Anyway, tell me what you think. R&amp;R please!

~SRB


End file.
